


i will go where i will go

by tenworms



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and nobody knew til sibr figured it out in late september, because nobody cared back then. GOD!, i am simply thinking about how yaz used to be on the pies in s1, post-Season 1, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenworms/pseuds/tenworms
Summary: Hades is unfamiliar and lonely for Yazmin. It doesn't help that none of her new teammates seem to have noticed she's there.
Relationships: Yazmin Mason & Landry Violence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	i will go where i will go

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm not a tigers fan, so sorry if i take too many liberties with the characterization!
> 
> title is from island garden song by the mountain goats

The worst thing about Hades is probably the food. 

Like, yeah, most classic Philly food is a bit of a nightmare for a deer, but she’s long since gotten used to eating omnivorously. Kind of fun to freak people out by ripping into a hunk of mostly-cooked flesh with her teeth. And pies are good, at least. 

The thing is that... Hades food _should_ be good. It _sounds_ good. The parts that aren’t... the parts she’s comfortable visiting are all shimmering gardens and orchards, rows and rows of pomegranate and olive trees, fields of golden grain that sway silently in the windless air. It’s always harvest season. No matter the crop, there’s someone cheerfully picking or plucking or scything it. But there’s this feeling she gets when she eats that won’t go away. Like with every bite she gets further away from home. And it all tastes like sugar and dried blood in her mouth. 

The worst part of Hades is the food because the worst part of Hades is definitely not that her new teammates haven’t noticed her yet, because of course they have, right? They have to know she wasn’t here before. Like, there wasn’t any kind of fanfare, but they have to at least have noticed she replaced Nicholas Mora, or whoever. She doesn’t know how tight-knit the Tigers are, but, like, they’d been together for a year. That’s definitely long enough. So maybe they just don’t want her here. 

Well, whatever. It’s only the day after postseason and elections: she’s got time. Everything’s stressful now. A player even died. She totally understands why making her feel welcome wouldn’t be at the top of anyone’s list. 

She sighs as she kicks her hooves against the side of the ledge she’s sitting on. She’s glad she found this spot: it’s not exactly hidden, but she can see a long way across the landscape, so far that the cave ceiling in the distance fades off into blue mist. She’s trying to pretend she’s sitting here because she needs to start learning the geography, and not because failing to interact with her teammates makes her insides feel like rocks. It’s only kind of working. She can’t see Tartarus from here, at least, which is nice. 

There’s the sound of crunching gravel behind her, and she jumps, startled. It’s someone undeniably attractive— like, she’s not attracted to him, but she sees why someone would be— wearing a toga with a denim jacket over it. He is also slightly on fire. 

“You’re on fire,” Yazmin blurts out, then slaps her wrist across her mouth. “I mean, hi. Um. Landry Violence?”

“Hi! Yeah, it happens. Side effect of the possession ritual.” He shrugs, and the on-fire denim makes a weird sound against the ancient linen. “It says I always have to be the hottest person on the team. Things get less figurative when there’s not a game going on.”

Yasmin stares. She’s trying not to. She is very aware she is failing. 

“They’ll be fine when I get outta here,” says Landry. “Will have gained a new sense of self-confidence, even. The flames aren’t permanent. Hey, can I sit with you?” 

Yazmin opens her mouth to say something, can’t think of anything polite, and shrugs helplessly. Landry sits. 

“Yazmin Mason, right?” he says. “Welcome to the team.” 

“Oh,” says Yazmin, desperately trying not to give into the impulse to pull her knees up to her chest and curl up into a little ball. “Hi. Thanks. I thought... nobody noticed.” 

He winces. “I’m so sorry. The others, they’re not... well, none of us…” He trails off and scrunches up his face. 

Yazmin watches as he tries to find the words and lets herself pull one knee up to her chest after all. Compromise. 

“We’re not all fully real yet, you know? I don’t think they knew to notice.”

Yazmin’s stomach lurches. “What do you mean?” she says. She thinks she knows exactly what he means. She feels it in the yawning void at the center of her. 

“It’s like...” he says, very carefully. “What do you like to do besides blaseball?”

She feels as thin and blank as a piece of paper as she says, “I don’t think there’s anything else.” 

Landry laughs. “Me neither. God.” He leans back on his hands and stares out over the vastness of Elysium. “Pretty view from up here, huh? Never been here before.” 

“Yeah,” she says. “It is pretty.” 

They stare out at it for a moment, watching the trees. 

“How have you never been up here before?” Yazmin says suddenly.

“Eehhhh,” Landry says, tipping his hand back and forth, “the spirit of violence is omnipresent, but. Y’know. It’s pretty peaceful here.” Landry coughs. “I don’t usually get out of...” He gestures backwards with his thumb, back towards Tartarus. “The bad part of town. So to speak.”

Yazmin laughs. “Sorry to hear that.” 

He sighs deeply. “Yep.”

“Hey, how come you noticed I joined?”

He shrugs. “I try to make it an effort to notice everyone if I can, as a moral code. Violence passes over nobody.” 

Yazmin looks over to check if he’s joking, and he has a sparkle in his eye, so she laughs. Of course, that could’ve also been the reflection of the fire. 

“Well, thanks,” she says. He salutes.

“Hey, we’re doing karaoke tonight,” Landry says. “You wanna come?” 

“Wouldn’t that, like, be weird?” Yazmin says. “None of them... know me.” 

Landry scoffs. “Nah.” 

Yazmin gives him a look. 

“Okay, it might be a little weird,” he says. “But literally nobody’s gonna notice.” 

Yazmin gives him another look. 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Just— it’ll be fun. Nobody’s enough of a person yet that you’d have to totally be a person either.”

“All right,” she says, and stands up, brushing the dust off her pants. 

Landry breaks out into a smile. “Hell yeah! There’ll be bar snacks!” 

Yazmin forces a smile. “Oh, good.”

Landry sees her face and shakes his head, stands up and claps her on the shoulder. “No, don’t worry. They taste like real food, honest.” 

“That obvious?” she says, laughing a little. 

“I think everyone’s gonna love you,” Landry says. 

Yazmin smiles. “You think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” he says, as they set off down the hill. “I think it'll be good to grow real together."

Yaz thinks of Philly, and thinks of the fruit trees, and thinks about how it felt to win the season. She thinks about how vast the sky is here, even though it's rock.

"You know what? I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@919](https://919.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
